Forgiveness
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: Set after Feud, slight spoilers for Guilty Pleasures. / Rachel is guilt-ridden since she and Kurt kicked Santana out, so she tries to reach out to her and apologize via IM. Will Santana accept her apology? One-shot. / "Forgiveness doesn't mean accepting someone's apology. It means understanding fully that a person made a mistake but is worthy of a second chance." -anonymous


Second Chances, Pezberry

_**A/N: This is based after 'Feud'. Slight spoilers to 'Guilty Pleasures'. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, never have never will, but a girl can dream, right? ;) Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, respectively.**_

(code: **bold** – Rachel's IMs ; _italic_ – Santana's IMs)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

[Google Talk]

[Dontrainonmyparade1218 requests to chat with GirlonFire.]  
[GirlonFire accepts Dontrainonmyparade1218's request.]

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Hey.**

_GirlonFire__: Hi._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I didn't think you'd respond, I know you're still mad and hurt by what Kurt and I did. Um… anyways, what are you up to?**

[GirlonFire is typing…]

_GirlonFire__: Just cut to the chase, hobbit. I'm kinda busy and you're just wasting my time. What do you want? And for the record, I'm not mad. I'm hurt and I felt like I was betrayed. I still do, jsyk._

[Dontrainonmyparade1218 is typing…]

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Okay, well, um… Finn talked to me on the phone and said that he came over to New York because you asked him to and he beat Brody up.**

_GirlonFire__: So?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: So um, thanks. Turns out you were right. Brody's a prostitute. I should've believed you the first time you told me. I'm so sorry.**

_GirlonFire__: I'm always right._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Well, yeah, I know that now. I'm sorry, again.**

[GirlonFire is typing…]

_GirlonFire__: God, Berry. You're just realizing that now? Let me backtrack for you: Remember sophomore year, Sectionals 2009 when I told you guys that Glee is the best part of my day and I like being a part of it?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Yeah, I remember. I remember that like it only happened yesterday.**

_GirlonFire__: Well, you were the only one who believed in me._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Yep. I know.**

_GirlonFire__: So, why didn't you when I told you about Brody? You think I lied to you, didn't you?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I honestly don't know how to answer to that.**

_GirlonFire__: Look. I am a bitch, I admit that to myself and that's the one thing that's probably never going to change about my persona, but I'm absolutely not a liar._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Really?**

_GirlonFire__: Well, okay. I am a little bit of a liar, but most times, I'm keepin' it real and sharing honest thoughts to you guys._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I believe you.**

_GirlonFire__: You're just saying that coz you feel sorry for me. Coz you pity me._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: No, really, I believe you.**

_GirlonFire__: Well, I don't know what to believe._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I do.**

_GirlonFire__: And what do _you_ believe?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: That I was that important to you. Because like you said, we're a family.**

_GirlonFire__: Huh. Enlighten me._

[Dontrainonmyparade1218 is typing…]

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Okay then. You, plus Quinn, convinced me not to do that topless scene a propos to the student film at NYADA, you helped me deal with my secret and convinced me to go to the doctor to find out what's the real deal, and you called Finn for help in dealing with Brody.**

_GirlonFire__: And? I'm waiting…_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: And now I came to a realization as to why you did all those things for me.**

_GirlonFire__: Why do you think I did those things for you, Berry?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Because you care about me. Because, you can deny it all you want, but we're friends, right?**

_GirlonFire__: Damn right I do. Even though it's kinda hard to admit that to myself, but I do. I do care for you. And yes, we're friends._

[Dontrainonmyparade1218 is typing…]

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I do care for you, too, Santana. And I consider you a part of my family, so for the last time, and I'm saying this in behalf of Kurt, I'm really, really sorry. I miss you. Kurt misses you. We're just… so lonely without you. :(**

_GirlonFire__: Can you please just stop saying sorry and being all mushy on me, Berry? It's okay, you're forgiven._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Hmm… What changed your mind so easily?**

_GirlonFire__: Because like I said and like you just said, we're a family. Families forgive each other no matter what, right?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Right.**

_GirlonFire__: So, I forgive you. Which is why I'm giving you a second chance. :)_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Thank you, Santana. :)**

_GirlonFire__: Don't mention it, Rachel._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: So, can you do a little something for me then?**

_GirlonFire__: What may that be?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Can you pretty, pretty please come back to the loft?**

[GirlonFire is typing…]

_GirlonFire__: What? You mean like, I move back in? And see Pablo Escobar there? Thanks but no thanks, Rachel. And hello, last time I checked, the loft was full and I thought I wasn't welcome since I make you guys uncomfortable. Sorry for pointing out the obvious, but it's true and I can't help it._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: No, um… Kurt and I kicked him out after we got him to come clean about his side-job. No, it's fine.**

_GirlonFire__: So he's gone? And are you guys, like, broken up? :( How are you, by the way?_

[Dontrainonmyparade1218 is typing…]

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Yes and yes. I think that's the best for everyone. And I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. Sure, I may be newly single now but it doesn't mean I'll mope around listening to sad breakup songs, eating tubs of Ben&Jerry's ice cream and get depressed or something. All I can do now is dream big and imagine my future, which is definitely going to be on Broadway. :) How are you, btw?**

[GirlonFire is typing…]

_GirlonFire__: I'm proud of you, Rachel. The old, determined Rachel I've come to know and respect is back for good and I'm proud. I'm really proud of you, Rachel. You've really grown up. You have a really bright future ahead of you. :) And I admire your optimism, which I can say is highly contagious. ;) And I'm good, thanks._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Thank you, Santana! :)**

_GirlonFire__: You're welcome. And, sure._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: What?**

_GirlonFire__: I'll come back to the apartment._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Yay! Wait, where are you anyway? I could pick you up, if you want.**

_GirlonFire__: That'd be great, Rachel. Um, I'm at Coyote Ugly. Where's Lady Hummel, anyway? ;)_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Kurt is still at NYADA with Adam. Wait. Isn't that the bar two blocks away from the loft? The one with the hotel above it?**

_GirlonFire__: Oh, I figured. Yep. Don't ask why or what I'm doing here. I'll tell you all about it later. Anyways, are you coming or not?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: I'm coming. Be there in five. I just hope you're not doing anything reckless or stupid.**

_GirlonFire__: When have I ever done anything stupid or reckless? ;) But anyways, thanks, Rachel._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: For what, Santana?**

_GirlonFire__: For believing in me. :)_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: You're welcome and I think it's time I say thanks to you, too.**

_GirlonFire__: For what, Berry?_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: For giving me a second chance. :)**

_GirlonFire__: No problem, Rachel._

_GirlonFire__: Just two things, though._

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: What's that?**

_GirlonFire__: Can I keep Kurt's pillow? And your mattress? ;)_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Hahaha, I don't know about Kurt's pillow :-D but as for the mattress, um… I'll think about it. ;)**

_GirlonFire__: I was kidding on the mattress part. ;)_

**Dontrainonmyparade1218****: Hahaha, okay… whatever you say, Santana. Hahahaha :-D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
